invisible
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: You're not invisible to me


Disclamer: I don't own the characters of How to train your dragon, Skullette belongs to my friend Kelseyalicia, and I own FireFang.

 **You've got my attention** **  
** **There's no need to hurt your self this way** **  
** **You think no one will notice you're feeling** **  
** **When you cry yourself to sleep**

FireFang swallowed back her tears as everyone bumped into her or shoved past, completely ignoring her existence. She shook her head, clutching her books to her chest as she walked towards her cousin's car. Her older cousin/Big sister Skullette was waiting to pick her up at the end of her school day. She watched, frowning as Firefang walked out of the high school building, people laughing with friends while she just didn't seem to be there.  
But she cared.  
She knew she were there.  
She saw Firefang.

 **You feel stuck on the outside looking inside** **  
** **Wishing this life wasn't your life** **  
** **And you think you're damaged way beyond repair** **  
** **Well you're not so far that I can't get to where you are**

When they made it home Firefang mumbled a thanks to her cousin as they walked up to there home. Her mom, dad, aunt, uncle, grandma, and grandpa all called out greetings but FireFang ignored them, going to her room she closed and locked the door. Firefang finally let the tears she'd been holding back all day finally spill. Crying silently, she grabbed the razor from the drawer and slid down the wall, inching up her sleeves to see red lacerations marring her pale skin. Some were faded and old, others were red and fresh. FireFang closed her eyes and added a few more to the collection, tears slipping out of her eyes.

 **You wish you were someone else** **  
** **Every night you fall to pieces** **  
** **Knowing you can't save yourself** **  
** **I can see you, I can hear you** **  
** **There's a place where the broken go** **  
** **There's a room full of second chances** **  
** **You're not stranded on your own** **  
** **You're not invisible**

A few days later Skullette found out about her cutting.

Skullette put a hand on her sister's arm and Firefang flinched. Scars. They were all over her arms and even her belly. She told no one...But that secret didn't last long. Skullette began slowly running her fingers over the scars and looking into fire's eyes. Firefang's eyes stung as she held back tears but her gaze stayed. Skullette calmly rubbed her knuckles with her thumb. Skullette then raised her other hand to Firefang's cheek and held it. "I love you fire, and i'll always be here for you." fire nuzzled her hand as a few tears ran down her face. Skullette kisses her forehead lightly as she continued to trace the scars.

"Skull..." Firefang trailed off.

Skullette looked at her cousin with a small, encouraging smile.

"I'm..I'm so sorry!"

Skullette stopped tracing the scars and held her face with both hands, tilting their foreheads together. "shh,It's okay" she whispered.

"It's..It's not Skull! I hid this from you."

 **I'm ready to listen** **  
** **There's no need to hold it all inside** **  
** **The smallest whisper** **  
** **I hear it when your strength has all but died**

Skullette started rubbing the back of her knuckles with her hand like she did before. FireFang felt so loved, but also felt like she didn't deserve it. She flinched went Skull touched a particularly deep scar, so Skullette whispered soothing words in her ear. Firefang didn't understand why her sister thought she deserved any of this, especially after she hid this from her.

"Stop, just stop. I don't deserve you and I just need to leave," she said quietly as she tried sitting up.

"Fire...I want to help you; let me help," Skullette whispered as she pulled her sister back.

 **I need you to believe me, can you trust me** **  
** **That what you see, is not what I see** **  
** **The reflection in the mirror's telling lies** **  
** **Cause nothing you have done could change how much I love you**

"How do I know what you see is not what I see cuz, h-how can I be sure?" FireFang asked her voice shaking and breaking a little. "Because the reflection in the mirror's telling lies, cause nothing you have done could change how much I love you Fire"

 **You wish you were someone else** **  
** **Every night you fall to pieces** **  
** **Knowing you can't save yourself** **  
** **I can see you, I can hear you** **  
** **There's a place where the broken go** **  
** **There's a room full of second chances** **  
** **You're not stranded on your own** **  
** **You're not invisible**

Skullette began to sing softly "You're not invisible I can see you as you're falling on your knees  
You're not invisible to Me" Firefang smiled. " Everyday when I get you from school I see how no one notices you, no one, and it makes me so mad, cause I was like that once, alone. And you're so bright and pretty, how could no one not notice you? You're not invisible."

 **You wish you were someone else** **  
** **Every night you fall to pieces** **  
** **Knowing you can't save yourself** **  
** **I can see you, I can hear you** **  
** **There's a place where the broken go** **  
** **There's a room full of second chances** **  
** **You're not stranded on your own** **  
** **You're not invisible**

"You're not invisible to me Fire. You're not invisible to me." Skullette said as she saw her cousin had fallen asleep.


End file.
